


It's All That We've Got (Wolfstar)

by majesticdragonair



Series: 2017 OTP Advent Calendar Challenge (Wolfstar) [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, First Meetings, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 00:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12971466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: Day Nine: I work at a toy store and you keep coming in but never buy anything.Remus can’t find a gift, and Sirius is too smitten with the attractive male to ignore him any longer.





	It's All That We've Got (Wolfstar)

**Author's Note:**

> i have a headcannon where remus is neville's godfather??? idk
> 
> title is from i don't mind by imagine dragons

“Are you alright?”

Sirius’s first words to the other male, clearly attractive, wouldn’t have been those if he got to choose. The other man was taller, fitted with curly brown hair and faded scars across his face, freckles dusting along with them. He was dressed in clothes with too many patches but Sirius found him adorable. He turned to Sirius, green eyes shining as he stared for a moment, before slowly saying the word “Pardon?”

Sirius was smiling a little. “I asked if you’re alright. I’ve seen you come in here for the past few days.”

He seemed to perk up suddenly, looking away slightly now. “Oh! Yes, I… am admittedly having trouble finding a present for my godson for Christmas.”

Sirius was grinning now. “Leave it to me, pretty boy.”

The two spent about ten minutes walking around the store, Sirius’s shameless flirting comments always sending the customer into a blushing spell, giggling a little and shaking him off and continuing to answer things about his godson. They’d stopped when Sirius handed him a kid’s book on different types of plants.

His eyes were shining, “This is perfect, thank Merlin- thank you.”

Sirius smiled, standing taller as he felt proud to actually help someone in the job he didn’t particularly like too much. “You’re welcome. Though, it might be even if you let me take you out to dinner sometime.”

The stranger snorted as they walked to the register. “I would think you’d want my name first.”

Sirius scanned the book, pausing the purchase to look up into green eyes. “So, if you tell me your name, does that mean you’ll go on a date with me? I’m Sirius.”

The taller of the two was smiling, a light pink dusting his face as he nodded a little. “My name’s Remus, and I’m free until Tuesday.”


End file.
